Dance
by Andhitittillitdies
Summary: Inspiration from 'shut up and dance' by walk the moon. Rimahiko.


Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara nor Walk the moon or any other things considered copyright. This is for your entertainment only.

 **Notes: Since a lovely reviewer informed me I couldn't use lyrics from songs you must now search up "Shut up and dance" by walk the moon on youtube and look at the lyrics video with the fourteen million views. Yeah that one. Im too lazy to copy a link and space it out. When it says 'first two lines', that means you should probably listen/read the first two lines of lyrics in the video. This story(?) would probably not make so much sense with a couple of lines taken out unless you have memorized the song and can figure out which line goes where. I am truly sorry for this inconvenience, however since people have already faved it (Yay! Thanks so much!) I'd feel guilty if I suddenly deleted it. Thank you for your time.**

* * *

 _First two lines._

He thought as the said girl glanced off to the side, blond curls bouncing with every movement. A slight pink tainting her cheeks.

 _Third line._

Her eyes glared back and the pink blossomed into a deep rosy red.

 _Fourth line._

I chuckled and held my hand out. Her angelic fingers clasped onto it.

 _Fifth line._

"You're adorable Rima-chan." I grinned. Her cheeks heated even more.

 _Sixth line._

I lead her through the song as she stared down at her feet, careful not to embarass herself. I chuckled again.

"Rima-chan, you don't need to be so tense. Just go with the flow." She slowly brought her head back up. Her eyes shot daggers as a pain suddenly flooded on my left foot. I winced and almost faltered in the next step as she now glared to her right, trying to hide the red.

 _Seventh/eigth lines._

I enjoyed every second of me and her, just the two of us. Time halted and it felt as if nothing could get in between us.

 _Ninth line._

Bump.

 _Tenth line._

Except for that person.

 _Eleventh/Twelth line._

I glanced to the left to apologize but the person was gone.

 _Thirteenth/fourteenth line._

She tugged on my hand, forcing me to look back.

 _Fifteenth line._

"What?"

 _and she said_

 _Sixteenth/seventeenth lines._

I smirked and squeezed her hand.

 _Eighteenth/Nineteenth lines._

She looked away again blushing once more. I tugged on her hand.

 _Twentieth line._

Instead of slapping it away, she squeezed it as well. My eyes widened and I felt the heat onmy ears.

Twenty first line.

I smiled, ignoring the flush and she couldn't help but feel the corners of her lips upturning.

 _Twenty second line._

"You look good in that"

 _Twenty third line._

"Did you wear it for me?" I asked jokingly.

Twenty fourth line.

She responded with a blush, "Maybe..."

 _Twenty fifth line._

The blush on my ears dashed over to my cheeks.

Twenty sixth line.

I looked away with a mix of surprise and embarassment.

Twenty seventh line.

She yanked on my arm again.

Twenty eighth line.

I looked back again.

Twenty ninth/thirtieth lines.

"No looking away" As she reddened and gazed right again, leaving me to stare at her golden locks.

 _Thirty first/thirty second line._

I laced our fingers together and retorted, "Then you can't look away either."

 _Thirty third line._

She turned her head back and amber eyes stared into mine.

Thirty fourth line.

"Of course madam."

Thirty fifth line.

She lightly kicked my legs to get them moving.

 _Thirty sixth line._

I grinned then complied by quickening our pace to the beat.

Thirty seventh line.

She followed my steps and unconciously smiled.

 _Thirty eigth line._

She was beautiful when she smiled.

 _Thirty ninth line._

Listening, I realized the music was rapidly finishing.

 _Fortieth line._

She stepped in a bit closer.

 _Forty first line._

Her hair tickled my arms.

Forty second line.

I felt her exhales warming the fabric of my shirt.

 _Forty third line._

She took a shaky breath.

 _Forty fourth/Forty fifth lines._

 _But didn't do anything._

 _Forty sixth/forty seventh lines._

"Hey...bend down..." She requested.

Forty eigth/Forty ninth lines.

"Why? It'd be hard to dance bending over."

 _Fiftieth line._

"Just do it!" She ordered blushing hotly.

Fifty first line.

I stopped my feet and lowered down.

 _Fifty second line._

I opened my mouth to comment but felt her soft lips against mine. The crowd blurred and the music muted and I closed my eyes to kiss her back.

 _Last line._

"Yeah! You the man Nagi!" Rhythm yelled.

We both pulled back and blushed.

"Rhythm!" I scolded while trying and failing to get rid of the heat in my cheeks.

Flames flickered around Rima as her bangs hid her eyes.

Rhythm faced hell that day.

* * *

How was that? The first minute I heard this song I immediately thought of rima saying, "this is deleted cause i cant use song lyrics." to nagihiko. X3

Anyhow. Please leave reviewy on what you thought and how I could make this better. Cause...I think I need more words in between the lyrics. :P


End file.
